Fiora/Strategy
Skill usage * regeneration effect stacks up against champions, so don't be afraid to engage in small skirmishes. * Because Crowd Control is a vulnerability of Fiora, consider taking the Cleanse summoner spell. * is a mechanically simple skill, but it has a lot of nuances to its usage. ** is often underestimated for its damage, especially at early levels of the game. A quick double click on the same champion works as a decent nuke. ** Remember that while most of Fiora's damage comes from her W, is an ability, so it can pierce through statuses like blind and to deal damage. ** To maximize damage output, apply as many autoattacks as you can before using the second . *** Activate before using for best results; the extra movement speed will gain a stack from , allowing you to continue attacking the target, and finally use the second to further damage the enemy. ** Make good use of second cast to stick to your target; if the enemy has their own mobility or escaping skills, try to force them to use it prior to your second cast. ** If you're chasing an enemy champion that's too far use on a enemy minion and use its second dash to catch up. ** You can use to dash through walls, though you have to be able to see your target. Placing a ward near jungle mobs can allow for an easy escape route. * A good harrassing strategy is to use 's first cast to go in and immediately using (you can even use it mid-air); an opponent's most normal reaction is to attack you right after you lunge, triggering damage. Land a basic attack or two, then use your second cast into an enemy minion that is further away to escape. This is only effective against melee champions, as ranged can still counter after you retire. ** Don't use in this way as you only have a short amount of time to land, at best, one or two attacks and back off due to second-cast short timer. This is unless you intend on killing your opponent, then use early and save the second lunge cast to continue the chase. * Try to use when the enemy is already in half-swing or when their ranged basic attack is in mid flight. ** can be also used to counter a variety of abilities, such as , , and . ** Against melee champions is much harder to successfully parry an attack with, due to the near-instant attack time. Unless your opponent is predictable, it may not be worth it to bait attacks hoping to apply the parry damage. * skill order is not set in stone, and varying it depending on the game's situation can make you much more effective. ** Skilling makes it gain a decent amount of damage, but more importantly greatly reduces its cooldown. This can make all the difference in chasing opponents, especially those with mobility skills that could otherwise evade and kite . ** improves offense while providing a situational defensive move. Parrying attacks constantly, especially enhanced attack abilities, can save your life. The passive AD bonus is also quite sizable and improves all your other abilities' effectiveness to a small degree. ** becomes an incredibly potent steroid when maxed out, and most champions will be unable to keep up with sustained damage while it is active. However, it is easily countered by saving crowd control abilities until after it is activated. * gives a huge attack speed boost so it can be used to effectively push turrets. * not only deals damage, but also prevents targeting from enemy abilities. * makes you untargetable for the duration of the ability and also removes turret aggro from , so it can be used to finish off low health enemies hiding under their turret. * basically counts as 5 separate basic attacks. Hence, it will proc all on-hit effects and be affected by any other autoattack modifiers (except for attack speed buffs/debuffs and crits), including the summoner spell . However, all proc on-hit effects will stack after the first attack, granting only 4 procs (the first hit starts at 0, the second at 1, and so on, etc.) * If you are caught at low health and have strong life steal, use to deal massive damage and restore a large portion of health from it. Although you are protected from targeting for the duration, be aware that Damage over Time (cast before ) will still damage Fiora. Build usage * is also useful as it will proc on all hits of her ultimate, , without the 75% reduction for hitting the same target. This effectively adds 210 magic damage to . Along with the magic resistance and AS that it provides, the item is very useful on Fiora, especially if the opponent team is AP heavy or if an AP heavy champ constantly focuses you. * Furthermore, will reduce armor on every hit of her ultimate and therefore increasing the damage dealt. In teamfights where your can hit multiple targets, the armor reduction will be very helpful. In a 1v1 case, the armor reduction will greatly increase your already impressive damage from . * Building life steal is very important for Fiora as it allows her to regenerate large quantities of health while she is untargetable during . * Unlike many other attack damage carries, can be built but isn't necessary on Fiora because she already gets a huge attack speed boost and a movement speed boost from . * Statikk Shiv normally gains 10 charges per attack but the 5 attacks of also count as movement by various amounts. It is fairly common for to proc the Shiv with the first strike, yet the Shiv will have 75-100 charges by the end of it. * Crowd control directly counters Fiora's usefulness, making , or a good items to consider if you find yourself being CC'd regularly. * One can build her as a glass cannon carry with items like , , and . Or, one can opt to build her as a more tanky DPS type with proc effects using items like and . * Fiora can be built in a "critless" manner as well due to her high AS. Items like , , and can be used to increase her damage output in such a build. It should be noted that active is very useful in this type of a build. This type of a build along with items like and allow to be rather tanky. * If one is running Armor Penetration runes, it's a good idea to get both and on her, since she can receive the full stacks for the armor shred easily. * Building a and later on will cause all of Fiora's standard attacks to deal splash damage, including . In most games, those items might be a waste of gold and an item slot that you could have used on something else, since enemies will normally not be bunched up tightly enough to fully make use of the splash-damage passive but if your team has someone like on it, who can keep the entire enemy team together for a few seconds, you can potentially multiply your damage output heavily. ** Keep in mind, however, that the role of Fiora is normally to pick off low health and/or high priority targets, making or questionable choices on her even with on your team since they cost a fair bit of money for items that don't tremendously augment your single-target damage, especially when Fiora's primary targets are often back-lines characters who won't be standing near enough to anything for the splash damage to actually hit anything. ** With , Fiora can down towers very fast. can be useful when used to speed up Fiora's wave clearing. This can turn Fiora into a very effective split pusher. * With its latest revisions, fills a powerful niche in Fiora's kit, granting her good life steal, decent damage, and a slowing active. Consider building this item early, especially if you're having difficulty recalling with enough gold to grab a . Upgrading into further improves the lifesteal and active while also granting just the right amount of additional base attack speed Fiora needs. Build this item often, as it mitigates many of Fiora's weakness and allows you to focus the rest of your build on raw damage output. * When jungling Fiora, is a very efficient option, for the natural AD power spike, CDR, and sustain it grants. Don't be afraid to use it in tandem with for the ability to secure Dragon and Baron in a hurry; the Wriggles procs deal increased damage when combined with the Butcher passive on Spirit. Recommended builds Countering * is adept at dealing a lot of physical damage quickly, making armor a clear method of protecting yourself. ** In the top lane, is a highly effective way to become deceptively hard to kill to Fiora. ** Buying is a very good option as relies heavily on basic attacks to cause damage and it would benefit almost every member of the opposing team and increase their survival chance. * A crowd control effect applied on Fiora when she activates will severely lower her damage output. In addition, if she is unable to autoattack or use during the 3 second duration, she will not gain bonus movement speed. * is considered a late game AD hyper carry; as such, she must be shut down at every given moment, as she snowballs deadly and quickly * Another good option is attack speed grinders such as , and , these all give an armor and attack speed debuff. * If Fiora runs bottom lane, focusing her early and often with crowd control and heavy damage is a great way to shut down her mid game, due to Fiora easily (Much more so than other champs) falling behind from not getting early kills or assists. * If she use recklessly, you can run towards a friendly turret and CC her upon reappearance. * Fiora is strongly countered by anti AD champions, such a , and . ** is a great 1v1 top lane counter due to his which can completely avoid . As well as the bonus armor from will reduce the damage from all of her other forms of offense. ** counters her with his anti-AD abilities such as , and his tendency to build up armor to stack with . ** can take her on with his granting him incredible amounts of armor and reducing her attack speed considerably. ** In general, long range harass, zoning, and running go a long way to controlling a Fiora at the top lane, because she has no reliable short cooldown ranged attack. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies